A Match Made in Heaven
by MadameX818
Summary: When the school dance comes up, Riley finally has a date while Maya is left all alone. Determined to prove that love is worth it, Riley decides to find Maya her prince. But it turns out, love isn't as simple as Riley thinks it is. Meanwhile, Maya plans to stay away from boys but when Uncle Josh comes to visit, Maya's feelings resurface for more trouble. Will true love prevail?
1. Love is a Jerk

**Maya's POV**

* * *

"Did you see it?!" Riley squeals as I grabbed my textbooks. She was obviously happy about whatever she was talking about because she's in her "so-happy-it's-unhealthy" mode.

I slammed my locker door and say, "No, obviously I haven't seen it, because I'm still in my 'why-must-it-be-Monday-morning?' mode. Now what is it?"

"Come on," Riley giggled and then she grabbed me by the sleeve and dragged me to the end of the hall. She points to a bright pink poster covered in glitter. There was a picture of a couple waltzing on it and in big bold letters, it read:

_THE ENCHANTED GARDEN GALA: COME DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY! MUSIC, LIGHTS, ROMANCE! FALL IN LOVE UNDER THE FULL MOON!_

_WHEN: MARCH 24, 8:00 PM_

_COST: $8.00 PER TICKET_

"No way, no how," I say as straightforward as I could.

Riley's happiness instantly deflated. "But it's the Enchanted Garden Gala!" she whines, "Everyone will be going!"

"You only want to go because you finally have a boyfriend," I say, "Besides the dance practically _requires_ a date to go."

"You see right through me," Riley sighs.

She and Lucas have finally started going out, and my worst fears have been realized: I am becoming a third wheel. I don't want to lose my best friend because she's dating and I'm not. And she and Lucas could break up and where would that leave me? I wish Riles was single again so we could have something in common for once.

"I bet I could find you a fella for the dance," Riley says, smiling again.

I couldn't help it; I started to laugh. I laughed so hard that my lungs started to ache. Riley looked hurt but my eyes were swimming in tears of laughter to notice. Riley Matthews, a _matchmaker_?! Her brother would do a better job, look at him, he's married! Sure, she found Lucas, but only because he returned the feelings. And look at me, boys are intimidated by my icy glares, only guys who are paid would take me to the dance. Only Farkle would be confident enough to but I burn him so many times, he's well-roasted. The only guy I ever liked was Josh, but I learned my lesson: love is a jerk. And as if my mother would let me date. When I was little, she drilled into my head that all men are sons of the devil and that Prince Charming was just a delusional fantasy conjured up by the diseased minds of hormone-induced teenage girls. The divorce really shook her up, okay? It's why no men dare ask Katy Hart out, she scares them. And look who inherited it.

"I'm sorry Riles, but you just can't just wave a magic wand and my Prince Charming arrives on a white horse. The universe doesn't work that way," I say.

"Or can I?" Riley teases, tapping her index finger on my nose like a wand.

"No you can't, this conversation is over," I say. I was about to leave for class when Riley puts her hand on my shoulder. She has a crazy idea swarming in her head, I can tell by the glint in her eye.

"I bet I can find you the perfect match for the dance and show you that romance _is_ worth it, or twice your loneliness back," she declares.

"I'm not _lonely_, just single," I grunt.

"_Please_," she begs. I can't stand it when she begs, she gets these huge doe eyes and her lip trembles and it's like slapping a puppy. And I can't stand it when my little plant gets upset.

"Fine," I say, exasperated.

"Yay," Riley cheers, "I promise you won't regret this!" Riley then started skipping down the hall to her next class.

"I doubt it," I mutter to myself.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Will Riley find Maya her Prince Charming? Or is Maya right about love being a jerk? The next chapter will be in Riley's POV and the narrator role will alternate between them. Which do you think is cuter: Joshaya or Faya? I just think they're both kinda cute. Remember, don't start un-believing (guess where that quote came from and who said it) Okay, I heart you! — MadameX818 **


	2. Researching Boys

**Riley's POV**

* * *

"What are ya reading, kiddo?" Dad asks. I was flopped on my bed, searching through last year's yearbook. I had circled potential dates for Maya like I was reading a fashion catalog or something.

When he saw the photos on my bed, he flipped like he always did. "Riley! What are you doing?! You're already with that cowboy with the irritably awesome hair!"

"I'm doing research," I say, "On boys."

Dad was obviously confused. "Huh," he asked.

I explained the situation. "You see, I promised Maya that I would find her the perfect guy. The Enchanted Garden Gala is coming up and she needs a date."

He stared at me. He says, "You're gonna play matchmaker? You're gonna meddle into someone's personal life and try to make sense of what they're thinking?"

I was prepared to be laughed at.

But he surprised me by saying, "I'm so proud of you!" He wrapped his arms around me. "My daughter is gonna mess up her best friend's life!"

I say, "Dad, Maya doesn't think that love is a precious thing. She doesn't understand anything about romance. You and Mom had been together forever, what was Mom like when she was in middle school?"

"She was a hippie who wore flowery dresses and had crimped hair," he answers like it wasn't weird. "Your mom was the kookiest girl in school. But I have to say, love surprises you in many ways because I found out she was the best kooky hippie ever."

I remember when Mom had dressed like a hippie. She rocked that crimped hair!

He continues, "We had been exclusive since we were kids. We had gone on an adventure: going to high school, learning about the world, moving in together, eventually raising two kids who grow up _way _too fast—sorry, I'm starting to get tears in my eye."

I laughed. "Dad, what is Maya's type of guy?"

"Boys who are too old for her because she is in love with my brother!" he jokes. "But to be serious, love can be found anywhere; you just have to look hard." Dad kissed my cheek and reminded me, "Remember to get your uncle something nice, he's visiting tomorrow," before leaving.

How can Maya look hard when she doesn't want to? She gave up on guys after our double date with Lucas and Farkle. She even stopped pursuing my uncle, even though she said she was in it for the long game.

"Ladies," a voice called out.

I knew who he was before I turned around. "Come on in, Farkle."

Farkle climbed into my room and plopped onto the bay window. "So, the gala is coming up. It's the most romantic dance of the year."

"Lucas and I had already planned on going," I say nonchalantly.

"I was asking you if Maya was planning to go," Farkle replies, "She's still single, isn't she?"

"Farkle, do you know anybody who would be willing to be Maya's date to the dance?" I ask.

"I do," he answers

"Really, who is it?" I ask.

"You're looking at him!" he says with his arms spread out. I rolled my eyes; I should have seen that coming.

"Farkle, Maya's expecting me to find her a guy who hasn't asked her out a billion times. I need someone fresh and new."

"You're trying to play matchmaker?" he asks.

"Please don't laugh," I beg.

"I'll help you," Farkle replies, astonishing me.

"I thought you were in love with Maya," I say.

"I want to make her happy," he answers.

I smile and start working. Hopefully, the right guy will show up at the right time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Josh is coming into the story soon, yay! The next chapter will make his appearance, I promise. Remember that guy in the episode, Girl Meets Friendship? He was the bad boy who was like a boy version of Maya, Brandon. He's going to be in the story too. Will Riley discover the perfect guy for Maya is right in front of her (and possibly related to her?) Or will this spring dance wilt and die? Find out the next chapter. Okay, I heart you! - MadameX818 **


	3. What a Pleasant Surprise!

**Maya's POV**

* * *

Like I do every school morning, I walk over to the Matthews' apartment at 7:00 AM to get Riley so we can ride to school together. I sometimes get a bite of breakfast since Mom goes to work early and Gammy sleeps in late.

I couldn't stop thinking about Riley actually finding me a date. The Enchanted Garden Gala is just so cheesy and stupid and makes me sick. Romance isn't my thing, I can easily become friends with a guy but when I flirt, it just comes off as intense and totally stalker, which is how I blew it with Josh. We're still friends but now trying to chase him just sounds childish. He's too old for me and he prefers sophisticated, beautiful girls who know how to flirt. I can never fall in love again. It just leads to trouble.

I opened the door to the Matthews' house and strutted in like I normally to, shouting, "Hey, what's for breakfast?!" Five—wait, five?—faces turned around and stared at me. I would walk over to the kitchen table but I was so shocked at the third member, I was frozen at the threshold. I recognized those piercing blue eyes anywhere.

"Hey Maya, long time no see," Joshua Matthews says after an awkward pause.

Riley was sitting right across from him and mouthed, _I was gonna tell you_. Well, too little, too late.

Sitting at the table with Josh was just a jumble of emotions, like abstract art. I was happy, nervous, disappointed, and livid all at once. Auggie was the only one who didn't notice the tension in the air and kept rambling about Ava while everyone was nodding along.

Finally, Josh talked to me, "So I heard that you're an artist."

I nodded, trying to make it look like I was more interested in Topanga's scrambled eggs than this conversation.

"Can I see your work?" Josh asks.

Mr. Matthews comments, "Maya's just a mini Picasso."

I pulled out my sketchbook and flipped to a random page. Attempting to say at least one thing, I say, "I'm just an amateur at this."

"This doesn't look amateur to me," Josh says.

I look at the page I showed him. It was of Evelyn Rand, one of the nicest people I've ever met, observing people on the subway, back when I knew her as Crazy Hat. I wonder what she was like as a kid, if she ever had strange feelings about guys. Is she even married? She doesn't seem like the type who spouts romance, like Riley's parents.

"That's Evelyn Rand," I add, "She's a billionaire."

"That's pretty cool," Josh says, "You have a real talent."

I tried to hide my blush.

Riley being Riley like always, says, "The Enchanted Garden Gala is coming up."

Josh snickers, "That's the most ridiculous theme ever!"

Mr. Matthews adds, "It's also has the worst title."

Riley ignores them. "I finally have a date but I need help with choosing a dress."

Her mom says, "I'll help you pick out a dress. Lucas is one lucky guy."

Mr. Matthews's eyes bulge. "You're now going to a dance with him? Why are you rushing this? It took me forever to ask my own wife out!"

Mrs. Matthews silently scolds him with a look and asks me, "Maya, do you have a date?"

Riley stares at me and I telepathically tell her not to mention the bet. "I wasn't planning to go," I answer.

"That's too bad," Josh chimes, "Any guy would be lucky to go with you."

Can I just say that my brain had melted? Last time I remembered, he was freaked out by me and now he's flirty again? He's just so confusing; it aggravates me and intrigues me at the same time.

Auggie pipes up, "Why doesn't Maya have a boyfriend like Riley?"

My face reddens with embarrassment. It was pretty mortifying, having someone like Riley get a date before me. What is wrong with me? Is it some sort of Hart family curse that every girl in the family must be miserable when it comes to love? My mom is divorced, Gammy is widowed, and I have a confusing crush on my best friend's uncle. I wonder if Taylor Swift can write a heartbreak song about my love life, it would get no hits.

"I think that its better if Maya stays single," Mr. Matthews answers, "Besides, it's _appropriate_ to be single in seventh grade." His eyes glare at Riley, who glares back. This makes me almost glad my father left.

"Yeah, no one can hurt you," I add, "Love is a jerk."

* * *

**Author's Note: If Josh went to John Quincy Adams, he and Maya would be voted best couple. Poor Maya, will her romance dilemma be solved in time for the dance? Can Riley get the team back together for a new case of Maya Problems? Tune in next time for more chapters. I heart you! –MadameX818 **


	4. The Romantic Debate

**Riley's POV**

* * *

Ah, history class, or as I call it, "Listen to My Father Babble on about How This Confusing World Works Instead Of Handing out Pop Quizzes" class. Then again, it's better than math class. (Who needs algebra? Down with numbers!)

Dad finished with his lecture on trade and natural resources and he glanced up at the clock. "Looks like we have enough time in class for more valuable lessons," he says.

The entire class groaned in response. Why can't we just text on our phones and waste time like normal teenagers?

Dad pipes up with a question, "Who here has a date to the gala?"

More than half the class raises their hands. Lucas smiles at me and I blush. I still can't believe we're a couple, he's like Mr. Perfect and I'm another plain face in the crowd. Maya rolls her eyes at me. I need to show her what it's like to be in love.

Farkle stands up and says, "Maya would you like me to accompany you to the gala? We can ride to the dance in my mom's minivan."

Missy Bradford snickers and so does the rest of her Pretty Girl Club. Maya and I have a mutual dislike of them, it seems like every grade has its Pretty Girl Club.

Maya scowls and pays no attention to the laughing girls. She stands up and answers in a harsh tone, "I would rather be burned at the stake like a witch."

Farkle sits down quietly, dejected. I feel bad for him, but then he smiles like he wasn't just turned down yet again. I wish I could have that kind of self-confidence.

Dad comments, "Huh, so you do listen to my lessons, Ms. Hart."

Maya just shrugs.

He continues, "So here's a question that everyone ponders, something that is asked everyday: Is there such thing as true love? Let's use this valuable time to try to answer it."

Some people actually perk up. At least it isn't a question about the Middle East or the Civil War.

Dad points at Farkle and asks him, "What do you think, Mr. Minkus? Is there such things as true love?"

Farkle stands up proud once again. I wonder if he ever answers a question sitting down. He boldly answers, "True love is a quest everyone searches for. When you find your soul mate, they are your partner for life. Your soul mate is someone to guide you through the obstacles of life and is there for you no matter what."

I was shocked at how eloquent and beautiful that was. Does Farkle think of me that way? My dad nods in agreement and points to Maya.

"Ms. Hart, what do you think is the meaning of true love?"

Maya looks up in confusion, like she was waking up from a deep sleep. I could see her pencils strewn all over her desk; she was trying to pass the time by drawing and ignoring what everyone was saying.

She stood up slowly and says, "I believe romance is only in people's heads."

I could almost faint from those harsh words, how can anyone ever think that? Isn't love a vital energy in the universe, what binds us all together?

Lucas pipes up without even raising his hand, "But without your parents' love, you wouldn't even be standing here today."

Wow, he makes the best comebacks.

Dad was a bit irritated. "Mr. Friar, don't get involved with this," he snaps.

Lucas retorted, "I have a right to say something!"

That made Dad shut up.

Maya continued her debate on romance, "Are you saying I am a mistake, because my parents don't love each other anymore!"

Lucas replies, "I'm not saying that at all, in fact, my parents aren't together either!"

Maya's look of rage disappeared and she muttered, "Sorry."

Farkle chimes in, "Don't you ever wonder where your Prince Charming is?"

Maya snaps, "A Prince Charming doesn't exist! Why should girls be so obsessed with finding a perfect guy; no one's perfect!"

Is it just me or did she glare at me when she said 'perfect'? Lucas isn't Mr. Perfect; he's got a ton of flaws! I just don't like to focus on them because I don't like to do that.

"Amen sister," a voice calls out.

Maya and I turn our heads to see Brandon Mitchell praising Maya. Why don't I ever notice him?

Dad was delighted to see him participate. "Mr. Mitchell, why do you agree with Ms. Hart?"

"People are so caught up in their fantasies of the perfect person that they don't realize their soul mate is right in front of them," he answers.

He looks at Maya and smiles at her. I don't see it clearly enough, but I think she smiled back. An idea in my head starts forming as the bell rings.

"Remember to study for the pop quiz Thursday," Dad reminds us as we file out the door.

A plan starts to form in my head. I'm not sure on how I'll carry it out, but I think I just found "the one".

* * *

**Author's Note: Who's right about love: Farkle or Maya? Who's Maya's ideal guy: Joshua or Brandon? All will be solved by the end of the story, just wait. I don't know if Brandon's last name is Mitchell or even if his first name is Brandon but let's just go with it. I heart you! –MadameX818**


	5. Just Friends Right?

**Maya's POV**

* * *

"Hey Maya," Josh says as he walked into the Matthews' kitchen.

I looked up from my math homework and tried not to stare into those beautiful blue eyes. It's so irritating that he changes his attitude towards me so much; at first he was flirty then he was creeped out and now this again. I wouldn't play this game but it's so irresistible.

"Hi, Josh," I chirped almost too cheerily. If he's gonna play his game, I have to act like he's not there. But he's just so _dreamy_, it's hard to ignore. Josh distracted me so much; I didn't notice I was twirling my hair like a ditz.

"Where's Riley?" he asks.

"She had to meet up with Lucas but I stayed here since Mom wasn't home," I answer.

"I can't believe she has a boyfriend while I'm still single," he jokes.

I tried to stifle my laugh but it came out, and worse, it came out sounding like a girl's giggle.

He reached for a bag of pistachios and looked at my paper. "Do you need help with that?"

"I'm fine," I grunt. Why can't he just leave me alone? He did that all the time before.

"I don't want to assume anything, but it sounds like you're mad at me," he says.

I wanted to shout, '_Heck yeah I am'_, but instead I ask, "Why would you assume that?"

"It's just that you pretend I'm not here and when I talk to you, you act like I'm trying to pry you open," Josh says while chewing his snack. Normally, I would tell him to stop spraying his nuts all over my homework but instead, I ignore his disgusting manners and smile.

"I'm just a little surprised you want anything to do with me," I retort.

Josh stares at me like I slapped him. "I do care about you. Is it because I went out with another girl two weeks ago?"

"Who do you think I am, Taylor Swift?!" I snap, "I'm okay, seriously! I learned a long time ago that you shouldn't dwell on the past. I'm over you."

Josh inched away from me, like I threatened him. "Okay," he responds.

After a minute or two of silence, Josh says, "I just want to say I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. It's not like I think you're creepy or disturbing, I just don't think we should go out because I'm too old for you. I'm seventeen and you're still in middle school. Besides, Cory would kill me if I hurt you."

"So if I was older, you _would_ go out with me?" I joke.

He laughs. "I think you're a pretty cool chick. Maya, I don't want to hurt you, I want to be friends so nothing's complicated. And anyway, wouldn't Riley think it's weird for her uncle to date her best friend?"

I nod in agreement. Out of curiosity I ask, "So what is the meaning of romance?"

Josh says, "I thought we agreed to stay friends."

I explain, "It's just that your brother asked me this in class and I'm starting to wonder about it."

He answers, "I kinda take a lot of love advice from Cory since he found his soul mate. I learned that a soul mate is someone who stands by you through thick and thin and would give up anything for your happiness."

"That's basically what I have with Riley; you want me to date _her_?" I joke.

He laughs again. For some reason, I love it when he laughs at my jokes. He replies, "I guess a soul mate is a lot like your best friend. So are you cool with being friends?" He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Fine," I say, "But you're not _too _old for me."

We both laugh and I stick my hand into his bag of pistachios. We talk about things like how crazy Mr. Matthews is and how we want to travel the world someday. I even show him how I sketch. I was having so much fun that I didn't realize that thirty minutes passed and that my algebra _still_ wasn't finished.

"Hello? Maya?" a voice calls out. I turn around to see my mother standing in the threshold, still wearing her uniform.

"_Mom_, what are you doing here?" I ask/squeak, "I could've taken the subway home."

"Well, the diner closed early and I wanted to pick up my daughter like a normal mother," she replies. Mom glances at Josh and adds, "Why hello, there. Are you Riley's Uncle Josh? Maya has told me a lot about you."

"_Mom_," I whine. She always finds a way to embarrass me.

"Yes I am. I'm surprised that you're Maya's mother, you could be her sister," he says.

Mom laughs and nudges me. Her laugh almost sounds genuine, not fake like when customers at the Nighthawk flirt with her.

I'm not sure if Josh really wants to be friends if he's complimenting my mom like that. It's almost like he's trying to flatter her. Nah, he's probably just being nice. I should really extinguish all hope that Josh would be my boyfriend. We're only friends, aren't we?

I wave goodbye to Josh and walk out with my mother.

"Wasn't that boy the sweetest?" Mom says as she presses the elevator button.

I glare at her. "Mom, he's way too young for you, he's like seventeen."

She gives me a look. "I wasn't saying that, you know that I stopped dating years ago. But I have to say, he sure is handsome."

Even though I swore off chasing him, I nod and say, "He sure is."

* * *

**Author's Note: What is the meaning of love? Is there a soul mate out there for us? Do you think Josh and Maya are meant to be? Or do you believe there's someone else better for her? I know that Josh is a bit older than Maya, but she is fourteen and that's older than me (I'm thirteen!). Now remember to leave a review and do me a favor: check out my sister's stories (it's Peacemaker88). I heart you! –MadameX818 **


	6. He Could Be the One

**Riley's POV**

* * *

Farkle pointed at a scrawny redheaded boy and says, "How about him?"

"Nah, he's just so nerdy," I reply. We were at Svorski's, our favorite hangout, picking out boys for Maya. I had recently let Lucas help us with our mission.

"What about him?" Lucas pointed out a blond guy who was wearing a pressed pink polo.

"He looks like the country club type and Maya thinks boys who wear pink are losers," I counter.

"Sorry, but you're just basing every guy on their appearance," Lucas replies.

"I just want this particular boy for Maya," I sigh.

"Who is he?" Farkle asks.

What do I say? Lucas and Farkle would never think Brandon as Maya's boyfriend. He had a bad boy reputation and he usually went out with girls like Missy and the rest of the Pretty Girl Club. I wouldn't recommend him for myself but in class, I realized how he's a lot like Maya. Besides, compatibility is a key part of matchmaking.

"Brandon Mitchell," I say boldly.

Farkle and Lucas gasp. "But he's a bad boy," Farkle says.

"Maya's a bad girl," I counter, "Besides, he agreed with Maya's love philosophy. Maybe he's not as bad as we think."

The boys consider this for a moment. Farkle finally pipes up with, "I don't want anyone to hurt Maya."

"He won't," I answer.

Lucas says, "I always thought he had a thing for Missy."

I answer, "Missy is taking another boy to the dance, Brandon is single for all we know."

"I still think we should keep our options open," Farkle chirps.

"Like you?" I question. Farkle was definitely not over Maya, especially since I'm no longer unavailable.

"I am sure I'm perfect for Maya but you have to kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince. Brandon can have Maya for now, but I'll win her heart sooner or later," Farkle declares.

Lucas and I share a secret eye roll. It's funny how he'll chase me and Maya no matter what.

"Hey Riley," a voice calls. My blood goes cold, I know that voice anywhere.

"Hi Missy," I squeak.

"Hey Missy" Lucas chirps a bit more pleasantly than I did.

"I was just wondering if you and Maya had dates to the gala, everyone will be there," Missy says. She's smiling but I know inside she's scowling.

I open my mouth but nothing but air wheezes out. An uncomfortable silence follows. Farkle nudges me but I'm totally hypnotized by Missy's sweet-yet-evil smile.

"I'm going with Riley," Lucas pipes up, when the silence becomes unbearable.

"Oh, you two are a thing? I didn't know," Missy replies. Her comment sounds more like a sneer. I couldn't help but flashback to the time Missy tried to steal Lucas away from me. She's so powerful yet so wicked.

"Yes," I say confidently before Lucas could reply. "We are a thing."

Missy sits down without asking and says, "Give me a few details."

I clammed up again. I glance at the boys, hoping they'll back me up. Instead, Lucas and Farkle exchange a look and smile maliciously. Oh no, they're having a secret boy plan without me. I hate it when people do that.

To my horrors, they both get up. Lucas says, "We better get you a drink, you look parched."

Missy nodded and returned her attention to me. Out of the corner of my eye, Farkle mouths, "Sorry."

_Traitors_, I thought before smiling at Missy. "Well, we started dating two weeks ago. He asked my father for permission to date me and he said yes."

I say hoping that Missy would gush over how cute a gesture that was but instead she sneers, "Ugh that is so old-fashioned. It's good that Lucas and I broke up or I would've had to face that."

In my mind, I'm strangling her but in real life, I keep smiling. It's how I deal with my anger.

Before I could say anything else, Brandon Mitchell appears. "Hey Missy, Riley," he says. See, I knew he was polite.

"Hey Brandon," Missy replies with a hint of flirt. Oh no, does she like him? If she does, I have to start over.

"Um, Brandon, do you happen to be going to the dance?" I ask.

"No, why?" he answers.

"Uh, no reason," I stutter. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Missy smirks at me. Does she think I have a crush on Brandon when I'm with Lucas? That would spell disaster!

"Okay then," Brandon replies and he leaves as swiftly as he arrived.

Missy twirls her hair and asks, "He's cute, isn't he?"

"Sort of," I reply, wanting to disappear.

"Then I have everything I need," Missy replies and she gets up and follows him.

Lucas and Farkle appear again, with no smoothie for Missy. Were they eavesdropping?

"Did we miss anything?" Farkle asks.

"No," I lie. How am I gonna fix this?

* * *

**Author's Note: How long has it been since I updated? Sorry, I have writer's block from time to time. Remember to leave a review and check out my other stories. Also, can you please vote on my new poll? No one has voted yet and it has been up there for like, weeks (kinda sad). I probably have more time for writing when school gets out in a week (at least for my school). I heart you! –MadameX818**


	7. A Second Heaven

**Maya's POV**

Saturday morning, I woke up to a surprise. Mom was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast while Gammy was shoveling scrambled eggs down her throat.

"What's this?" I ask once I sat down. "Is this some sort of special occasion?"

Mom answers, "No, we're just having breakfast like a normal family."

Mom has been making efforts to turn the Hart women into a real, normal-as-can-be family. She's been driving me to school, making snacks, and even kissing Gammy and me goodbye before she leaves for work. It's kinda weird but at least she isn't ignoring me like before.

She slides some squishy eggs onto my plate and prompts, "So have you been preparing for the dance?"

"No, not really," I sigh. I've been too busy sorting out my feelings for Josh. One minute, I'm sure we're friends and the next; I'm paranoid about how he really thinks of me. Everything I see reminds me of him: the morning sky reminds me of his dreamy eyes, the textbook wedged in my locker reminds me how much he likes math, even the sight of pistachios reminds me of him! And it doesn't help that my best friend is biologically related to him. He and Riley have the same smile, you know.

"If you don't want to go, you can stay here and help me with my knitting," Gammy offers.

"No, I'm fine," I say. The thought of me sitting in the living room with yarn wrapped around my wrists while Gammy knits is mind-numbing.

I shove a forkful of jiggling eggs into my mouth and try to keep in my mouth. Mom might be good at serving food but making food isn't her thing. The scrambled eggs were soggy and tasted like a wet sponge. I force a smile and manage to swallow another bite.

"Anyone want more?" Mom asks, holding out the skillet.

"No!" Gammy and I cry in unison. We look at each other for a moment and try to smile at Mom again.

"Okay, you don't have to be so critical," Mom says and she scrapes the rest of the eggs into the trash can.

I knew I was going to regret asking but I blurt it out anyway, "Mom, do you know anything about boys?"

"Boys?" she repeats quizzically.

"Boys," I repeat. "You know like . . . . Josh."

This is why I wish there was a father in this home. I need convenient boy advice from real boys. Riley's lucky, she has a dad and a brother to talk to.

"Hooray, she's finally talking to us about boys!" Gammy cries. When Mom and I stare at her, she says, "What? Katy, don't act like you haven't been anticipating this!"

"Maya, what have I told you about boys?" Mom asks.

"That they are scumbags that just leave when they feel bored. But Mom, I need some advice, I'm confused about whatever this love is and for some reason this stupid question keeps following me: what is the meaning of true love? It's driving me insane!" I exclaim.

"What is the meaning of true love? It's something that distracts you from reality, it numbs your pain but then it increases it," Mom says plainly. "I know you're young but the thing is, you're just not ready for the harsh reality of it all."

"Stop scaring her Katy," Gammy interjects. "Love is necessary. Without it, we all wouldn't be here."

Mom glares at Gammy. "Mother, I'm just trying to protect her from getting her heart broken, especially when she's so young."

"I'm fourteen," I say.

"That's still too young for dating," Mom coos. "Lots of men leave us women because they think that we're weighing them down, that we peg them down from their so-called 'freedom'. And men have the nerve to think that some women aren't good enough and abandon them and their children for something different."

She was obviously ranting about how Dad left us for another family. I don't know anything about my stepmom or Dad's new kids but all I know that they must be better than me and Mom.

"Not all men are like that," Gammy retorts. "Albert was a perfect gentleman."

"What was it like with you and Granddad?" I ask. Granddad died of cancer before I was born so I never knew him but I have seen him in photos. He and I have the same blue eyes.

"Oh, we've been together since we were kids. I was this quiet, introverted good girl until he showed me what it's like to truly be alive. He was by my side the whole time and he gave me the sweetest baby girl, Katy." Gammy and Mom share a smile before she continued. "When we were together, it was like we went to a special place just for us, a second heaven. That's how I know when you're in love, when you go to a special heaven."

I nod. That made love feels so special, so magical. Gammy and Granddad were another Cory and Topanga. When will I be like them? Josh and I feel like some sort of wounded battle field, so damaged, the place will be best left untouched.

"Mom, is Josh too old for me?"

"Yes," Mom says without any hesitation. "He's seventeen."

"He's not that much older," Gammy says.

"She's in middle school for heaven's sake!"

While Gammy and Mom argue over Josh, I stare at my plate. I can almost see Josh's face in the eggs. I'm going crazy; it's like he's everywhere. Josh is too old for me, right?

**Author's Note: Have you ever been to a special heaven with your significant other? What is your philosophy on true love? Answer these questions in your review and make sure to check out my other stories. I heart you! —MadameX818**


	8. Mission Accomplished?

**Riley's POV**

* * *

Time to get my plan in action, everything was in place. Monday, at school during lunch, Maya and Brandon will eat lunch together and fall for each other. I know, it wasn't much of a plan or even a scheme, but it must be simple so there would be no slip-ups. It's only matchmaking after all. My master plan reminded me of the scheme I did on Maya's 14th birthday but things can't possibly go wrong this time, right?

"Hey Riley," Geralyn chirps as I slide my tray in front of her, "Happy Monday."

"Happy Monday," I reply, my eyes wandering around for Brandon.

"Did you get a dress for the dance?" Geralyn asks.

"Not yet, but I know what I want. Something princess-y but comfortable, I want to look good for Lucas," I respond.

"Everyone's obsessed about the gala," Geralyn says, "I'll be stuck working catering." She squishes a glop of white mush on a bun and slaps the sandwich on my plate.

"Ooh, tuna salad sandwich," I say.

"Huh? It's supposed to be a Sloppy Joe," Geralyn says, confused.

"Then why is it white—never mind, it looks good," I say.

I grab a carton of milk, pay for my meal, and sit down next to Maya, who was absent-mindedly swirling her chili with a fork.

"Hey Maya, I was wondering if I could talk to you about the dance and—is something wrong?" I ask.

She looks up and says, "Nothing, I was just thinking about what your dad was saying about love last week?"

"For once, you listen to my father and it's about love? It's ridiculous," I say.

Maya glances at her plate and mutters, "I know, it's stupid to think about romance."

I quickly add, "No! It's just that you're not the kind of person who would make a big deal about this."

Maya looks up again and says quietly, "I've been thinking about someone and it's kinda stupid."

"I hope it's Brandon," I blurt out and I immediately cover my mouth. Why did I say that?

"That's the guy you chose for me?! Brandon Mitchell?" Maya cries.

"Are you mad?" I ask.

Maya looks across the cafeteria and says, "I never would've thought of him, why would you think we were good together?"

"You two are compatible, he's the bad boy and you're the bad girl. Would you at least give it a shot?" I say.

Out of the corner of my eye, Brandon walks in and sits down at a table all alone. Maya stares at him for a while and considers her choice. "At least he's not related to you," she comments.

"What," I ask.

"Nothing," Maya says and she picks up her tray.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You wanted me to be with him, so I'll talk to him and your matchmaking mission will be complete," she answers.

Maya then walks away and I see her sitting down next to Brandon. In a few minutes, they're laughing and acting like they're total besties. Huh, it looks like mission accomplished and I didn't even have to do anything!

"They look like such a cute couple," a voice says. Ugh, I know who it is but I don't want to turn around.

"So," Missy continued, "It looks like you completed your mission."

I nod. Even though I should be celebrating this well-done scheme, it feels like I did something wrong. Have I gotten the wrong person for Maya? Maybe I should've analyzed this better. Maya may look happy with Brandon, but it seems like she's hurt inside.

I gain enough confidence to look Missy right in the eye but her cold gaze forces me to look down at my shoes. She has that type of power. She's Witchy Missy (sorry, my parents taught me not to cuss).

I half-whisper, "Thanks."

Witchy Missy stares me right in the eye and whispers, "Brandon is mine. It looks like you won but trust me, this isn't over." And then she disappeared faster than she appeared.

A sickening feeling wells up in my stomach like I swallowed a rock (or maybe it was that "Sloppy Joe"). Witchy Missy is out to get my bestie. I was about to throw up when my phone beeped.

It was Uncle Josh. It's fun to have a young uncle, he knows how to text. As I opened the message, I forgot about Witchy Missy.

**Josh: **UR Mom wants to go dress shopping tomorrow w/ U and Maya.

**Me: **OK. Tell my dad that my mission is complete. Maya is w/ Brandon.

**Josh: **Oh.

**Me: **Is everything OK?

**Josh: **Yeah, of course everything's OK. Mission accomplished.

I sank back down into my seat and nibble on an apple slice. Why must everything get too complicated too fast? I feel like I had gotten the wrong guy with Maya. And is the right guy…..right in front of me?

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, DUN! Riley has realized her mistake but is it too late? Is Witchy Missy gonna win this game? Find out in the next chapter of A Match Made in Heaven! Thanks for waiting so patiently; it took a long time to write this! This is probably my most popular story so thanks for reading. I heart you! –MadameX818**


	9. Dress to Impress

**Maya's POV**

* * *

I was in one of my worst nightmares: shopping with Riley in a fancy boutique. Mrs. Matthews insisted that we should look for dresses that didn't come from a consignment store like Demolition. But I hate dress shopping; I'm a leather-jacket-and-leggings girl, no dresses for me. But there weren't any garden-gala-fancy clothes in my closet so here I am.

"What do you think about this dress?" Riley asks for the hundredth time as she walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a metallic silver dress trimmed with sequins. The fabric rippled in the light when she twirled but the skirt was short and the V-neck wasn't exactly daddy-approved.

"Let's try to find something less….ninth grade," says Mrs. Matthews.

"I think she looks fantastic," Josh says. He claimed he was here for teen advice but Riley knew that her dad sent him here for protection against slinky dresses. Then he adds, "But Topanga's right."

Riley frowns and goes back into the dressing room. This was gonna take forever.

I was rummaging through sequins and frills in the sales rack. Everything was either too tight or too sparkly. Frankly, I didn't care if I looked hideous at the dance; I just want to look good for Brandon. Yes, I asked him to the dance. It wasn't illegal for the girl to ask the boy, it's the twenty-first century for crying out loud! Riley admired me for the confidence of asking Brandon but it wasn't that hard.

I said, "Do you want to be my date to the dance?" He said, "Sure." It was simple as that.

I was a bit uncomfortable being around Josh. I'm trying to convince myself that I'm with Brandon and that Josh and I were just friends but when he's here, I still get those butterflies in my stomach and that warm feeling in my heart. And when I look into his dreamy eyes, it's like I'm being transported into somewhere special. But it's not fair to either Brandon or Riley so I just try to suppress it.

I grab a handful of dresses in my size and head into the dressing room without even glancing in Josh's direction.

There's a strange feeling I get when I look into the dressing room mirror. It's like the inanimate mirror is criticizing me for my body. _That dress is meant for curvy girls. You're so short, you're like a munchkin. You'll never be as pretty as Missy. _

The first dress I tried on was midnight blue and had a halter neckline. I couldn't figure out how to put it on and my subconscious taunted me. _What kind of teenage girl can't put on a halter dress?_

The second dress was a billowy white knee-length with pink accents. It was meant to make a girl look like a princess but on me, it made me look like a cupcake. _Hah, you look like a little girl!_

The third dress was red and decorated with white rhinestones. It was strapless and very prom-like. But when I put in on, I realized that the dress sagged in weird places even though the dress was exactly my size. It was like looking at a little girl playing dress-up in her mom's closet. Then I suddenly knew why the dress was awkward in the chest and hip areas: I had no curves. _And you say you're fourteen, you can't be more than twelve!_

The fourth dress was black and was both girly and edgy. Lace accented the top half, but the skirt was leathery and had the right amount of glitter. I was afraid there would be something wrong with the dress as I put it on. What if it was too tight or made me look like a child? But as I zipped it up and stared into the mirror, the dress still felt perfect. Instead of thinking hurtful comments about myself, I thought, _Wow, I look amazing!_ I had enough confidence to walk out of the dressing room.

Mrs. Matthews squealed, "You look perfect! Don't you think so, Josh?"

I felt uneasy as Josh looked me over. What if he doesn't like it?

"I think you look gorgeous," Josh says and it sounded like a genuine compliment. Just hearing him say that made me feel like a goddess.

"You really think so?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies, "Brandon is one lucky guy."

Is it just me or does he say that with a hint of jealousy in his voice?

Riley finally came out wearing an aquamarine dress with an empire waist and beaded spaghetti straps. It was the perfect length and everyone approved.

"Wow Maya, you look fantastic!" Riley squeals when she sees my dress.

"Not as good as you look in yours," I say.

While Riley chattered on about makeup and hair, I was busy smiling about Josh. After Mrs. Matthews paid for the dresses, I decided to get a little love advice from her. After all, she's easy to talk to and she already found love, even though I have no idea what she sees in her husband.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask her before we walk out of the store.

"What is it, Maya?" she answers.

"What do you do when you feel something special about someone even though you're already with someone else?"

"I would take time to question about that special someone. Just remember to follow your heart."

I seriously pondered about Josh as we drove home with the shopping bags. When we stopped at a traffic light, I got a text from Brandon.

**Brandon:** Do I have 2 wear a tie?

**Me: **I bought a dress, so U wear a tie so I don't waste my time shopping.

**Brandon: **LOL.

**Me: **Are U excited?

**Brandon: **I guess.

I felt a little sad because I was actually quite excited about the dance while my date isn't. Maybe I should really reconsider going to the dance with Brandon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Will the dance go off without a hitch? Or will everyone go home crying? The next few chapters will be about actually going to the dance, I promise. I'm pretty sure that there will be about thirteen chapters in this story (a lot of things happen at the dance). Make sure to check out my other stories! I heart you! –MadameX818**


	10. Going to the Ball

**Riley's POV**

* * *

I've been waiting for this night all week: the night of the gala. Mom was helping me get ready. She's letting me wear makeup (SQUEE!). I have the tickets, the dress, the shoes, and the perfect date.

"You look amazing," Mom says when she done with my makeup.

I look in my mirror. I can't believe it; I look like a ninth grader with my glossy pink lips and shimmery nude eye shadow. My lashes are long and feathery and my brows are filled in.

"Thank you, Mom!" I squeal as I hug her.

"I can't believe my baby us growing up!" Mom cries.

I have my look put together: my blue dress paired with dangly silver earrings and a matching necklace with silver wedge sandals. My hair is curled like a princess's and my nails are painted seashell pink.

"I can't wait for Lucas to see you," Mom adds. "He's one lucky guy."

When I'm done twirling around in my dress, I look at her and ask, "Mom, do you think that Brandon and Maya are good for each other?"

"Well, they're certainly a lot alike," she answers.

"I just think I might've made a mistake," I say.

"Well, who else did you have in mind?" Mom asks.

I couldn't say it. Why would she recommend her brother-in-law for her daughter's best friend? I started to wonder if Maya and Josh could date at this point when he's about to go to college. People would definitely judge. But Maya is crazy about Josh, literally. She loves everything about him, even the fact that his birthday is on Valentine's Day. She thinks it suits him. If things work out, my bestie would be my aunt. Thanksgiving would be fun.

"Is it Josh?" Mom adds.

My mouth drops. "How did you know?"

"Well, sometimes I wonder if they're good for each other. I would never say it out loud though since he's my brother-in-law," she says.

"I don't know what to do," I admit.

"It's just one dance, if it doesn't work out between Brandon and Maya, then you could set up Josh and Maya. But for now, let Maya be happy."

"Okay," I mutter.

I walk out of my room in slow-motion, trying to look like a supermodel on a runway. But once I enter the living room where Dad and Josh are waiting with cameras, I fall flat on my face. And worse, Dad and Josh caught in on camera as my "grand entrance". How mortifying!

"Well, we wanted a more glamorous photo, but this is memorable too," Dad jokes.

"You have to delete that before Lucas gets here!" I snap as I get up.

"Just call us the paparazzi, Riles," Josh says and he and Dad start taking photos again. I start posing like a model, twirling around and smiling.

Auggie taps me on the shoulder and hands me a red rose.

"Aw, what's this for?" I ask.

"In case Lucas doesn't show up," he says, "Daddy told me to be your date."

I turn around and glare at him.

"What? If I can't chaperone, I'll have your brother be a replacement date," he says.

"So who's Farkle gonna go with?" Auggie asks.

"He decided to go alone to attract more ladies," I say. "In the meanwhile, he'd be hanging around me and Lucas, being a third wheel."

After a couple of photos posing with Dad and Josh, the group finally arrived. Lucas was dressed in a crisp black suit with a blue tie to match my dress. He cleans up real nice. Farkle wore a strange purple suit with a paisley tie and a matching top hat. They both wore the same cologne even though Farkle overdone his.

"Lucas! Farkle! Come and pose with us!" I say.

Lucas and I annoy Dad by doing couple shots. Farkle posed by himself proudly.

"Farkle, what an interesting suit," I say.

"Thanks, I bought it at Demolition," he replies.

Dad grabs Lucas by the shoulder and says, "Lucas, I decided to make a list of rules for the dance. First, no touching my daughter, no looking at my daughter, no talking to my daughter, no dancing with my daughter, no walking with my daughter, no running with my daughter, no—"

"Sir, you have nothing to worry about," Lucas says, pushing my father away.

Then Maya and Brandon arrive. Brandon was wearing a suit that he borrowed from his older brother and a red tie. Maya had straightened her hair and put on makeup.

"So you're Brandon," Josh says.

"Yup, and I already had to listen to Katy's long list of rules, so you don't have to pry. Not that I really listen to rules," Brandon answers. He laughs but Josh gives him a stern stare.

"Thanks for setting me up with Brandon;" Maya says to me, "I finally stopped thinking about Josh."

I wish I could say that I changed my mind but she looks genuinely happy. Why should I spoil that? Maybe she really had moved on.

"That's just what besties do," I reply.

"Let's go before the dance is over," Brandon says.

"Alright, Enchanted Garden Gala, here we come," Farkle shouts.

We all walk out, with me holding Lucas's hand and Maya holding Brandon's and Farkle just grooving by himself. And as we all exit, I see Josh's worried face flash before Farkle closes the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: They're going to the dance! Yay! I can't believe that this story is almost over, I love reading your reviews. What's Missy gonna do to Maya? Is Josh gonna come to the rescue? Find out next in the next chapter of A Match Made in Heaven! -MadameX818**


	11. Can't Blame a Girl for Trying

**Maya's POV**

* * *

I might not enjoy school events, especially not formals, but I have to say, the John Quincy Adams Middle School gym cleans up nice. Trees (fake ones) lined the room and were covered with Christmas lights. Rose petals were sprinkled on the floor and the crystal chandeliers really give a romantic atmosphere. Riley could not stop gushing about the place when we got there.

"Look at the lights! I love this song, don't you? Ooh, there's a photographer, look! Aren't you glad I got you a date?"

I wouldn't admit it but I kinda agree. This place totally rocks.

Brandon is complaining about his tie . . . again. "Dude, it's like this thing is trying to strangle me!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I hate these heels, it's like trying to walk on a tightrope," I say and we both laugh.

Even though I love joking with him, Brandon is never serious about anything. Well, I guess I shouldn't complain, for Riley's sake. We grab two cups of punch while Riley and Lucas hit the dance floor.

Everyone in our class showed up and I didn't even recognize some of them since they were all gussied up. Typical Missy was surrounded by boys while gossiping with her friends. Then I recognized the dress she was wearing: it was the same red dress I tried on at the fancy boutique, the one that was made for curvy girls. But Missy filled out the dress perfectly, unlike me, and somehow that made me hate her even more.

Like the odd rebels we were, Brandon and I just stand by the punch bowl and just talk. And we talk about the stuff we usually talk about: new movies, motorcycles, cars, celebrities that lost their minds, etc. And who do I think about the entire time we talk: Josh. He's just on my mind all the time. It's not like there's something wrong with Brandon, I like him a lot, he's funny and cool and cute in a way but I just don't get this special feeling Gammy and I talked about. And I can't help but think of him like a brother.

"Wanna dance?" Brandon asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah, sure," I answer.

We walk pass Farkle, who was flirting with Sarah and Darby, and start dancing. Brandon is a much better dancer than I thought!

"Wow, where did you learn how to dance?" I ask.

"This is just natural talent," he says proudly as people start cheering him on.

Suddenly, I felt a little inadequate. I know Brandon's not doing it on purpose but his cool moves make me feel a little inferior.

"Do you mind if I get some punch?" I ask loudly over the music.

"What? Oh yeah, sure," Brandon answers nonchalantly.

I stumble my way over to the buffet table. Jeez, in these heels I'm as clumsy as Riley. I survey the snacks: salad, mini-sandwiches, chocolate-covered pretzels, chocolate-covered strawberries, s'mores, an assortment of salted nuts, and fruit punch. I simply gobble up one pretzel and grab a cup of juice. The sight of the bowl of nuts made me think of Josh all over again. No, I can't let him get in my head, I'm with Brandon now.

It was hard to wiggle pass the maze of dancing couples while carrying punch and wearing heeled sandals. I nearly bump into a couple kissing underneath the fancy lights. The girl had long brown hair and was wearing a tight red dress and the boy was wearing an old suit with a striped red tie. I know them. My date, Brandon Mitchell, was kissing Missy Bradford.

Missy pulled away once I saw them. I just stood like a statue, gawking at them. Everything in the room felt all dizzy and swirly like I was on a rollercoaster that never stops. My eyes stung with tears and my stomach tightened. But I didn't cry because I was filled with burning rage.

"Brandon! How could you?" I shout.

Brandon's eyes widen and he smacks Missy in the arm. "It wasn't me," he exclaims, "She kissed me when I was caught off guard!"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted boys like you!" I spat. "Hope you two are happy together!" I spun on my heel and started running towards the door.

"Maya, come on!" Brandon cries and he starts to follow me. Missy smirks like there was nothing going on.

Riley appears out of nowhere with Lucas and Farkle. "Oh my god, I saw the whole thing! I am so sorry, if there is anything I can do, just tell me!"

"I never liked him anyway!" Farkle adds.

"I'm gonna hurt that guy for kissing Missy!" Lucas adds.

Riley puts her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry; I should have never set you up with him. He's a jerk and you were right. Just please say something."

I choke back a sob and whisper, "I just want to go home."

Riley hugs me like always and Farkle and Lucas join in. Everything felt right again because I was with my friends. I even let the tears slip out of my eyes.

"Maya," a voice interrupts. I turn around and there was Brandon, looking like a kicked puppy.

"What are you doing?! Get away from us," Riley says coldly.

Lucas grabs Brandon's shoulder and says, "I will seriously hurt you if you come near her."

Farkle tries to look menacing too. "What kind of jerk are you?"

"Please just let me explain, Maya," Brandon begs and all the angry feelings fade away.

I slip out of Riley's embrace and stare at him coldly. "What do you have to say?"

Words start spilling out of Brandon as he explains, "You have to believe me, it was Missy the whole time. She kissed me against my will and I didn't even enjoy it for one bit. She kisses like a dog! Please, you have to believe me!"

Riley's jaw drops and Lucas lets go of Brandon.

"Maya, are you okay?" Farkle asks.

"I believe you," I reply and Brandon lets out a gasp of relief.

After we let Brandon go, Riley says, "Maya, we can go home now if you want."

"Not yet," I say and I charge towards that evil witch and Riley follows me cautiously.

Missy had that smug smile still plastered on her face as she asks, "Hey Maya, what's wrong? You look mad."

"I'm mad at you!" I exclaim, "I can't believe you kissed Brandon like that! He told me everything! Why can't you ever leave us alone?"

Missy smirks and answers, "Why do you think that Brandon likes you? He only likes me."

"No he doesn't!" I sneer, "He's with me!"

"Why would any boy like you?" Missy retorts.

Anger fills my stomach again and out of nowhere, I just dump my cup of punch on Missy's stupid red dress. Everyone gasps as the fruity liquid ran dripped down Missy's chest.

"You witch! You know how much this cost me!" Missy screams and she grabs a plate of salad and dumps on my head!

Croutons and lettuce cover my shoulders and the dressing starts to drip down my dress. I was about to retaliate when Riley grabs my veggie-covered shoulder.

"Maya, don't stoop to her level," she cries and I calm down. She's right.

Everyone stares at me as Missy races off to the bathroom to clean her dress. I felt embarrassed and stupid and immature. I drop my cup and ran away from the gym, ashamed of myself.

* * *

**Author's Note: How evil is Missy Bradford? I bet you didn't expect that! Will Josh come to the rescue in time or is it over for Maya? Here's a shout-out to two followers who always manage to review on every chapter, I love reading your reviews: thank you, jhansikirani17025 and LoveShipper. I heart you! –MadameX818 **


	12. A Hart-Break Emergency

**Riley's POV**

* * *

This is all my fault. If I haven't set up Maya and Brandon or if I kept Missy away or if I didn't even make a bet, none of this would happen. Missy is beyond evil for kissing Brandon and even more wicked for ruining Maya's dress. I don't care if Maya started the food fight; I take her side no matter what. It's what best friends do. And best friends _don't_ let evil witches ruin their friend's special night. Now where did Maya go?

Lucas, Farkle, and I were outside the gym, missing the slow dances and photo opts, looking for our friend.

"Did you find her?" Lucas asks.

"No, and I'm worried about her," I say. "Missy humiliated her in front of the whole school."

Farkle pipes up, "If she's not mad, I can dance with her for the rest of the night."

Lucas and I shake our heads. I say, "Farkle, it's not the time for wooing Maya."

"It was worth a shot," he replies.

"Are you looking for Maya?" Geralyn asks. She was taking a break before serving the buffet again.

"Yeah," we all say at the same time.

"She ran into the girls' restroom, saying she needed to fix herself," she answers.

We dash off before Geralyn could say anything else.

I walk into the girls' restroom while Lucas and Farkle wait outside. I'm not sure I can fix this. Am I as good as my father when it comes to meddling? No, I have to stick up for my friend even if I can't fix it.

Maya was staring in the restroom mirror, silently picking out the croutons in her hair. I could even see her mascara melting a bit at the corners.

"Maya, are you okay?" I half-whisper, afraid she might be mad at me.

She turns around and wipes the mascara boogers off her eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Missy just attacked your date's lips, you shouldn't be okay!" I cry out.

Maya replies, "I'm not mad at her, she didn't deserve that punch attack, even if she did kiss Brandon against his will."

"Are you mad at me?" I whisper.

She shakes her head. "No, you were just trying to prove your point about romance."

"I guess you win the bet, I was wrong about Brandon. Love really is a jerk," I say.

"Maybe not," Maya says. "Did I ever tell you about that stupid guy I was thinking about?"

I shake my head.

"It was Josh as always," she explains. "But during his visit, I really felt something. And it wasn't puppy love or I was simply attracted by his looks, I think that I really like him, despite the age difference."

"Would you make you feel better if I say that you and Josh deserve each other?" I ask.

Maya laughs. "Finally you see my point!"

Out of nowhere, I blurt, "So what do you think of romance now?"

Maya swipes the dressing off her dress with toilet paper. "I think I matured a bit over this week. The meaning of love is different between people but there's one definite definition to it: Love can hurt you and make you feel hopeless but it also brightens your life and makes the world a better place. It breaks you and fixes you and true love just might exist if you take the time to find it," she answers.

"Wow, you sound like my dad," I joke and we laugh.

"He's starting to rub off on me," Maya replies and we both hug.

It took a while but with napkins, club soda, and a hairbrush, we fixed Maya's hair and her dress. We walk out of the restroom and the boys are waiting for us.

"Finally, it took you forever to talk. Let's go home," Lucas says.

"No, don't let my bad mood ruin your evening. You and Riley can still have your special dance and the photos," Maya says.

"Really," I squeal. Maya nods and I squeeze her again. "Thank you!"

We were about to enter the gym again when Brandon appeared, panting and out of breath.

"I was looking everywhere for you Maya," he says. "I just wanted to apologize again and say that if you're not mad, we can still dance."

Maya glances at me and then tells Brandon, "Look, you are an amazing guy and we have a lot in common, but I don't think that you and me are gonna work out."

"But I said I was sorry and—" Brandon starts.

"I know that," Maya interrupts. "It's just that I like another guy and you deserve a better girlfriend than me. It's not you at all; it's just that I think of you more like a brother than a serious boyfriend."

Brandon sighs and says, "I guess that we're just meant to be friends. You're a great girl, Maya, and whoever that guy is, he's a lucky man."

He and Maya shake hands and Brandon walks away.

"I guess he's not a bad guy after all," Farkle says.

"I guess he isn't," I reply.

"Come on, let's dance already!" Maya cries and we all walk into the gym. The music was perfect and my heart starts beating at the thought of dancing with Lucas. But there's something I need to do before I can start my perfect night.

"Riley, do you want to dance?" Lucas asks.

"I have to do something first, but wait for me," I say.

Once he walks away, I grab my phone and text Uncle Josh.

**Me:** Josh, U HAVE to come 2 the dance ASAP.

**Josh: **Why?

**Me: **U will see.

* * *

**Author's Note: I can't believe this is the second to last chapter! I love you all so much and I like to say that I never want this to be over. I never had so many favorites and followers and reviews in a story before! When I started this story, I thought this would go nowhere but I am proud of my work and I love you all. Remember, I heart you! –MadameX818**


	13. Happily Ever After

**Maya's POV**

* * *

Well, isn't this the night of my life? I was just standing next the punch bowl with Geralyn, drinking fizzy punch and nibbling on less-than-gourmet snacks, while Riley was on the dance floor with Lucas. It's a punishment for being single. Everything at the dance was made for couples, from the romantic backdrop at the photographer, to the slow love songs playing on the DJ booth. The lovey-dovey atmosphere only made me lonelier than I already was.

I wasn't upset about Brandon, I knew he deserved better than me. I was upset about the fact that I was here without the guy I really wanted: Josh. I realize that no boy can compare to him, no one can make me feel the way he did. I remember what Gammy told me about love, that it can transport you to a special place. That's what I had with Josh, and I let him go.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Geralyn asks.

"What's the point of dancing alone to a romantic song?" I answer. I hate this song anyway.

"Are you still upset about Missy?" she asks.

"No, I'm just sad that the guy I do like isn't here," I say.

"Maybe he can surprise you," Geralyn says hopefully.

"I don't think so," I say.

There was nothing to do but observe the couples dancing and having the time of their lives. Riley and Lucas were waltzing underneath the twinkly lights, and Riley was still wobbling in her heels. Darby was twirling her mini-boyfriend Yogi in the air. Farkle was trying to woo over a trio of girls from the Pretty Girl Club. The evil Missy Bradford was sobbing over her stupid dress. And my ex Brandon was nowhere to be seen.

I just stay by the buffet table, preserving my dignity with my glares. The only thing I could do was chat with Geralyn and wallow in my loneliness.

After a song or two, Farkle came up to me and asks, "Maya, will you dance with me?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I'd rather die of boredom."

Farkle mimics Riley's puppy eyes and pleads, "I just want one dance. Please?"

Why do I always cave in when it comes to those eyes? "Okay, fine."

I trot over the dance floor with the overly-dressed Farkle and take his hand. He puts his arm around my waist and I wrap my arms around his shoulders and try not to barf. We had to slow dance, it was a slow song. At least Farkle is more graceful than Riley. Lucas's toes were probably black-and-blue from dancing with her.

As we danced, I kept thinking about Josh. If we ever dated, I would never leave him and he would never leave me. But that's just a fantasy.

I tried to smile as Farkle's eyes lit up with happiness. To him, this was the time of his life, but to me, it was sickening. I like Farkle and all but he is not my type.

"May I cut in?" a voice asks.

I turn around and there he was: Joshua Matthews, wearing jeans and a blazer. My mouth went dry. I'm afraid that he's just a figment of my imagination but he was real.

"What are you doing here?" I stutter as I escape from Farkle's grasp.

"Riley texted me that there was an emergency and I just have one question: where's Brandon?" Josh says.

"I broke up with him," I say.

"Oh," Josh stutters, "That's too bad."

"Are you two gonna pretend I'm not here?" Farkle chimes in.

"Um, do you mind giving us some privacy?" Josh asks.

"Okay, I bet Riley misses me," Farkle answers.

"So is there any reason you're here besides Riley's pretend emergency?" I ask.

"I guess I wanted to see if you wanted to dance?" he answers.

"What happened to the whole just-friends truce?" I say.

"When I saw you with Brandon, I kinda got a bit jealous," Josh says.

I couldn't help but blush. "You're a little old for me."

"I think you matured a lot over the week," Josh says.

"Thank your brother, he got me started on the whole love philosophy thing," I say.

"Wanna dance?" he asks.

"Of course," I reply and we dance. It was kind of awkward since he was a lot taller than me but it was still perfect. My classmates gawk at me for dancing with an older boy and I even see a couple girls look jealous. I smirk when I see Missy's scowling face.

After the song ended, Josh and I walk towards Lucas and Riley, who were drinking punch.

While the boys chat, I whisper to Riley, "So what was the emergency about?"

She replies, "It was a matchmaking emergency."

"Well thanks, then," I say. "Love really is worth it."

"I was waiting for you to see what you were missing," Riley says.

The whole group went back on to the dance floor: me with Josh, Riley with Lucas, and Farkle in-between.

Josh squeezed my hand and I could feel the butterflies rising again. Everything seemed to disappear as we started to dance. It was like there was nothing but the two of us. I knew where we were: our own special heaven, just like Gammy talked about. Everything felt right, we were a match made in heaven.

* * *

**Author's Note: And they lived happily ever after . . . maybe. I can't believe it's over. I hope to write some more ideas for you because I love doing this. What was your favorite part of the story and did you like how it ended? Answer this in the reviews and make sure to check out other stories. I like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who followed this story and wrote reviews. Thank you, everyone. Remember, I will always heart you!–MadameX818 **


End file.
